cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra
Sierra was one of the three newcomers who debuted in Total Drama World Tour. She was originally a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, but switched teams with Izzy in the second episode, so that they could be with their respective love interests. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She was a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Personality With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan, and Cody is her favorite contestant and crush. She also adores the host of Total Drama, Chris, although this fades fast as he puts her through the same torture that he puts all the contestants through. Being a blogger, she sometimes uses Internet slang acronyms such as "LOL" or "OMG" when she converses with the others. She quite evidently spends a lot of her time online based on her dependency on the Internet throughout the series. Aside from blogging, she also plays an MMORPG ('M'assive 'M'ultiplayer 'O'nline 'R'ole'P'''laying '''G'ame). Whenever deprived of the Internet and her devices, Sierra will devise questionable and unusual methods to cope with it, such as using a pizza box as a laptop during Total Drama World Tour or having a mental breakdown when her smartphone is broken in Total Drama All-Stars. Sierra admits that a great amount of her knowledge and her multiple skills have been garnered from the Internet, her family, or a relative of another contestant. She seems to be a maternal person, having adopted two animals and referred to herself as their mother. She is generally polite, enthusiastic, and easygoing. However, she is also psychotic and can also be aggressive and violent, especially when Cody is threatened or near another girl. Total Drama Action Sierra makes her debut in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. She is introduced as the self-proclaimed number one fan of Total Drama, and has an encyclopedic knowledge on the cast, including delicate personal information that makes her look like a stalker. She had created a blog which contained information on every contestant in the show, as well as an additional part for Cody, due to having a massive crush on him. At first, she appears as an unnamed Total Drama fan, getting her stomach signed by Geoff, which angers Bridgette. She is also seen secretly spying on the Drama Brothers while they are skinny dipping. Her identity gets exposed by Izzy during an interview with Celebrity Manhunt, who is revealed to be Sierra's source of information on the other castmates, in order to keep away from the RCMP. When the cast reaches the Gemmies, Sierra is hired by Celebrity Manhunt as a reporter to interview the cast members. While she is overjoyed at being given this role, she immediately experiences difficulty due to her amateurish interview skills and bad luck. She remains with the cast after they get locked outside the Awards, where she then motivates them to stop Chris from replacing their show with Total Drama Dirtbags. She joins the contestants in a bus chase to New York, which does not end well. Eventually, she and the others end up being rescued by Chris. Due to these events, she ends up qualifying as a contestant for the next season along with fellow newcomer, Alejandro. Sierra has an extensively long confessional, proclaiming that she is a "third-generation Chris McLean scholar" as well as a huge fan of him. She also talks about Cody and how she wants to know more about him. She talks for so long in the confessional that the battery eventually runs out, cutting her off in mid-sentence. Total Drama World Tour From the moment she steps off the bus in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Sierra becomes immediately excited to be on Total Drama, and exclaims it's the "best day of her life". As stated in the previous season, she is a huge fan of both Cody and Chris, and ecstatic to finally meet them, especially Cody whom she has a massive crush on. Throughout the competition, she is one of the few to listen and respect Chris's decisions and showers him with praise. While the host enjoys the attention at first, he eventually grows annoyed, which prompts Sierra to pull back as well. She later clarifies her interest in Chris being mostly due to her mother having a crush on the host. Sierra teams up with Cody and Heather during the pyramid challenge and is placed on Team Two, away from the other two. When her teammates are unable to think up a name, Sierra decides on the name Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, much to this disdain of the others. Her time on the team is short lived due to switching teams with Izzy in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 so that both girls could be with their love interests. Sierra is placed on Team Amazon, where her skills immediately prove to be useful in the challenge and help their team to win. Despite being a newbie, Sierra is revealed to have numerous talents, which help to win several challenges for her team. Having finally succeeded in getting close to Cody, Sierra almost never leaves him alone. She displays many stalker tendencies towards him such as "caring" for him while he's asleep and stealing many of his personal belongings. This leads Cody to hate Sierra, and he attempts to vote her off numerous times, without success. Sierra also grows to hate Gwen due to the huge crush that Cody holds towards her, which is very similar to the crush from Sierra. In Broadway, Baby!, Sierra is targeted by Heather, who is looking for new alliance members as most do not trust her due to her antagonistic history, and believes a newcomer would be easy to be manipulated as well as valuing her closeness to Chris. Sierra feigns ignorance, but in reality is fully aware of Heather's intentions, due to having vast knowledge of the show from extensive watching. At the same time, Alejandro had also taken an interest in winning Sierra's trust due to her abilities but is stopped by his rival Heather. As revenge, Alejandro manipulates Sierra into souring her relationship by Chris, by tricking her into revealing embarrassing facts about him. The host grows fed-up over time, before finally he snaps at Sierra and tells her to "zip it". After Team Amazon loses for the first time, in The Am-AH-Zon Race, Sierra agrees to help Gwen and Courtney vote off Heather, given the condition that Gwen stops being so nice to Cody. During the elimination ceremony, Sierra is shocked to discover Cody voted for her. She becomes devastated over the turn of events and spends most of Can't Help Falling in Louvre crying. During Paris in the Springtime, Sierra sings of how Cody broke her heart, despite everything she had done for him. Being unable to focus on the challenge, her teammates become annoyed and order Cody to make up with her. After several failed attempts, Cody eventually states he prefers stalker Sierra over crying Sierra, which she finally forgives him. In the confessional Sierra reveals that she was pretending the whole time, in order to make Cody feel guilty over voting for off so that he would pay more attention to her. For the next few episodes, Sierra returns to her normal self but still continues to annoy Cody by never leaving him alone. While Sierra had already picked up on Gwen's feelings for Duncan, she is disgusted when Gwen kisses him, when he had not broken up with Courtney. Sierra immediately becomes very hostile towards Gwen, and sides with Courtney in her vendetta against Gwen, as both girls wish to eliminate her. Both Courtney and Sierra spend most of The EX-Files, insulting Gwen or vowing to dispose of her, where she cuts out a Gwen paper doll and bites the head off to illustrate her point. Gwen manages to evade elimination twice, but her luck runs out in Picnic at Hanging Dork after losing a tie-breaker challenge to Courtney. With Gwen finally out of the way, Sierra hopes that Cody would finally become interested in her, only to discover Cody has become depressed over losing Gwen. When the contestants reach Niagara Falls, the contestants are put in paddle boats and nearly fall off the waterfall, courtesy of Chris. However, after Sierra hears Cody say he would let Sierra kiss him if he lived, Sierra uses her monstrous athletic ability to save both boats so that she could get her kiss. Once they're safe Sierra goes to claim her kiss to restore Cody's breathing, but he still does not appreciate it. During the challenge, Sierra sees this as an opportunity for her to marry Cody. She explains this would be legal, as she is an actual ordained minister. She attempts to make him say "I do" during the customs challenge, but Chef Hatchet is not satisfied and forces them to go back to the start. They end up in the middle of the tightrope with Blaineley and Owen, both couples unable to pass each other. After an argument with Blaineley that escalates into a fight, after the latter insults Cody, both couples fall off the tightrope and into the water below, losing the challenge. Back in the plane, Cody accidentally says "I do" when answering his need to go to the toilet, which makes Sierra believe she's now finally married to him. Alejandro pretends to bear witness, and in return, Sierra helps Alejandro to vote off Owen during the elimination ceremony. Their "marriage", however, puts even more distance between her and Cody in Chinese Fake-Out, much to her sadness. While she is in China, Sierra is given a bag of "Love-me" tea from an old woman which she believes will make Cody fall in love with her. After winning the eating challenge, Sierra pours the tea down Cody's throat, only to find out he is allergic to it. Still suffering from the effects of drinking the tea, Cody becomes paralyzed for most of African Lying Safari, forcing Sierra to carry him in her backpack and has to play for both herself and Cody. In the middle of the challenge, Cody is kidnapped by a troop of baboons, but Sierra easily fights them off and saves him. After Alejandro wins the challenge, he chooses Cody to join him at first-class, much to Sierra's anger. This causes Sierra's hatred for Alejandro to further escalate, and she calls him a "home-wrecker" for breaking her and Cody apart. In Rapa Phooey!, one of the eggs Sierra collected hatches into a chick which she names Cody Jr., proclaiming that it is the child of her and Cody. However, the baby bird seems more interested in Heather than Sierra, much to the latter's frustration. After the challenge has ended, Cody Jr. is reunited with its real condor mother. Upon seeing the condor mother feeding by regurgitating its food into the chick's mouth, Sierra decides that maybe she wasn't ready to be a parent after all. Although Sierra receives the most votes during the elimination ceremony, she is delighted to discover that it is another reward challenge, meaning she would not be separated from Cody. In Awwwwww, Drumheller, Sierra is tricked by Alejandro that Cody had been "cheating" on her with Heather after the latter shows her a picture of Cody sleeping with Heather. Angered by his betrayal, Sierra avoids talking to Cody and become hostile towards Heather throughout the challenge, squirting glitter glue at her and attempts to attack her with the drill she won from the first challenge. After she finally allows Cody to talk to her, Sierra reveals that it is his birthday and she is planning to celebrate with him. For the first time, Cody warms up to Sierra, as even he had forgotten it was his birthday. Later on, Cody finds out about the photo and makes Sierra see it is a fake. Realizing this was Alejandro's doing in an attempt to force them apart, Sierra vows to take down Alejandro. She wins the challenge and proceeds to make Cody a birthday cake. Before the elimination ceremony, Sierra barges in on Heather's confessional, finally ceasing her hostility and convinces her to join her and Cody in voting off Alejandro. That night, before the final vote is called, Sierra decides to bring out Cody's birthday cake, since it is the final time they would be together. However, the cake is topped with lit sparklers, which come in contact with the oil that had leaked from the barrels under her feet. The sparks cause the oil to ignite, blowing up the plane, with Sierra caught in the explosion. Alejandro had the most votes, but she accidentally blew up the plane with the lit firecrackers on Cody's cake, causing Chris to disqualify her despite the fact she had won immunity. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, as a result of the explosion, Sierra's legs are severely injured and her hair gets burned off. Having gone through the same ordeal in the past, Heather, in a rare act of kindness, pities her and gives her a wheelchair and a headdress to cover her bald head. Chris however, shows no such sympathy and abandons Sierra with the final three, telling her to find her own way home. Finally seeing what a cruel man he is, Sierra loses all the interest she had in Chris and tells her mother to do the same and to destroy the shrine she built for him. Cody takes Sierra along with him using her wheelchair as part of his hot-air-balloon. However, the balloon gets destroyed midway. Sierra manages to fix their problem by using fireworks she retrieved from a salesman, sending the both of them ahead of the other teams. Despite this, Cody and Alejandro ended up tying for second place, putting them in a tie-breaker In Hawaiian Punch, Sierra watches as Cody and Alejandro battles in the tie-breaker challenge. After Cody is eaten by a shark, Sierra attacks it until it regurgitates Cody. With Cody eliminated, Sierra, like the other contestants, Sierra chose to side with Heather and cheers for her when she wins in her ending. As the volcano begins to erupt, Sierra and her fellow contestants quickly flee for their lives, trampling Alejandro in the process and laughing at Chris after his boat is sunk by Ezekiel. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Sierra appears on the yacht along with the other veterans. She is seen at the stern of the yacht, holding Cody against her chest. She is still mostly bald (with only some hair grown back on the sides), and wears a red baseball cap to cover it up. Additionally, she is able to stand on two feet once again. Total Drama All-Stars Sierra returns to the competition and is put on the Heroic Hamsters in Heroes vs. Villains. As a significant amount of time has passed since Total Drama World Tour, Sierra's legs have recovered and most of her hair has grown back and is now tied into a small ponytail. Due to Cody's absence, Sierra is more in control of herself and less aggressive towards her peers though they are still often disturbed by her odd habits. Sierra explains to Sam that her main reason for being on the show again is to win for Cody, and is often seen missing him in the early episodes, using him for inspiration to complete challenges. It is also revealed in Evil Dread that Sierra manages to smuggle her smartphone into the competition and uses it to take pictures and update her fan blogs. By Saving Private Leechball, Sierra forms an odd friendship with Cameron. The two bonded over their vast knowledge on their fellow contestants and often speak in unison. Just as their friendship is starting to blossom, Sierra begins to hallucinate Cameron as Cody and even refers to him as Cody instead of his name. This greatly disturbs Cameron, who knows how Cody suffered two seasons ago, to the point he volunteers for exile duty in hopes that Sierra's mind will recover during his absence. Unfortunately, Sierra discovers in Food Fright that someone had broken her phone, straining her mind even further. When her teammates attempt to cheer her up, Sierra's mind made her view them as Cody. Suffering from tech withdrawal, Sierra begins to question her sanity in Moon Madness and begins to believe that she is slowly fading away from existence. She continues to refer Cameron as Cody and strap him to her back after saving him from a pack of squirrels in hoping that will not get separated anymore. After their team lost, Cameron had enough of Sierra and attempts to quit the show, much to Sierra's surprise and beings to cry hysterically. Her sadness is not stopped even when Chris announces that he is spared from elimination, and is put on the Villainous Vultures. Sierra tries to recover from the emotional meltdown of having Cameron being put on another team in the next episode, but it does not work and when Zoey attempts to comfort her, Sierra ended up becoming agitated and runs away in sobs. During the challenge, Sierra tries to partner with Cameron despite being on different teams until Gwen pulls him away from her, causing Sierra to scream in agony. At one point, Sierra finds an egg that hatches into a conjoined rat-like creature. She decides to keep it as a pet, and deems herself a "mother" again, naming them after Cody. Her motherhood is so important to her, that despite the pets being a nuisance, she "dumps" Cameron in Suckers Punched in order to focus on raising their "children". For the challenge, Sierra is pitted against the mother of conjoined gerbils rats. Despite her efforts and seemingly monstrous strength, she did little to no damage to her opponent and is easily defeated by the creature before taking back its children from Cameron. Immediately after this, Sierra takes back her word on breaking up with Cameron, causing Cameron to scream in terror in the confessional. That night, the Villainous Vultures got an opportunity to vote off a contestant, and they "reluctantly" voted Sierra off, which she is confused by. As she is about to take the Flush of Shame, the other campers encourage her to "run back to the Cody" while Duncan tells her to continue posting more Gwuncan videos. Chris then activate the giant toilet, with Sierra screaming "I'm coming, Cody!" before she disappears out of sight. In the exclusive clip, she ends up in the Black Box building in Area 51 where she happily chases after multiple Cody clones. In The Final Wreck-ening, Sierra appears in one of the balloons, but when it is not popped, she floats away along with the others before an intern can get her down. Appearances Trivia Comparisons * Sierra is one of several characters who possess more than one main design, as she has her original design with long hair and her later design with a shorter ponytail. Other characters include Staci, Heather, Ezekiel, Mike, Dakota, Lightning, and Scarlett. * Sierra is the third tallest female contestant (second being Jasmine and the tallest being mutant Dakota), surpassing Heather, and the sixth tallest character overall (the other three being Rodney, DJ, and Geoff) of the original cast. She is seen as being taller than Alejandro, whose height was mentioned to be six foot. This means she is over six feet tall, which is quite tall for a girl. * Sierra, along with Ezekiel and Alejandro, are the only contestants to use the confessional in a season that they did not participate in. * Sierra is one of eight characters to have dyed hair: the others are Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Blaineley, Max, Lindsay, and Tammy. ** Sierra is one of two contestants to have purple hair, with the other being Max * Sierra is one of the three new contestants in Total Drama World Tour, with the others being Alejandro and Blaineley. * Sierra is one of nine characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Chef, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Chris, Staci, Dakota, Dave, and Heather. * Sierra is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. ** Sierra herself confirmed that she auditioned twice, but either of them still have yet to be seen. * Sierra is one of six characters known to role-play. The others are Harold, Noah, Sam, Leonard, and Tammy. Competition * Sierra is the fourth contestant to be eliminated in a challenge she won in. In this case, it was in Awwwwww, Drumheller. ** The others being DJ, Ella, and Izzy, where each of their teams won the challenge the day they were eliminated. ** She is also the first and only contestant to be eliminated despite earning solo immunity. * Sierra is one of twelve contestants to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Brick, Jo, Scott, Dakota, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, Max, and Sky. ** Furthermore, Sierra is the second contestant in the Total Drama series to switch teams with Izzy, with the first being Katie. * Sierra is one of six contestants to be kicked out by Chris without being voted off. The others are Owen, Duncan, Gwen, Max, and Ella. ** In her, Duncan and Gwen's case, they were disqualified for destroying Chris' personal property. * Sierra has been eliminated back-to-back with Duncan in both seasons she participated. * Sierra received votes at every Barf Bag Ceremony she participated in except two. Ironically, she was disqualified in the only episode that she didn't receive votes in due to having immunity. ** The majority of these votes were from Cody, who voted for her even when she was immune, such as in Chinese Fake-Out. * Sierra has ranked three places behind Alejandro in both seasons they competed together (counting Alejandro's ending of Total Drama World Tour). * Sierra has never been eliminated in the traditional way: ** In Awwwwww, Drumheller, she was eliminated on the spot by an angry Chris after she destroys the plane. ** In Suckers Punched, she was chosen to be eliminated by the opposing team as part of a twist devised by Chris. ** This makes her one of the fourteen contestants never to be voted out normally, with the others being Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey. * Sierra is one of the only contestants in the third season to not be eliminated because of Alejandro, with the others being Ezekiel, Lindsay, Gwen, and Izzy. * Sierra is the second contestant to stay on the show after being eliminated without officially returning, with the first being Ezekiel. Miscellaneous * Sierra's obsession over Chris and the contestants of Total Drama (especially Cody), to the point where she knows many details of their personal life implies that she suffers from Celebrity Worship Syndrome. * Sierra is the only contestant to make the camera in the confessional run out of battery. * Sierra's ethnicity could possibly be partially German, as she mentioned her grandparents were from Germany in Slap Slap Revolution. * Sierra claims to be a certain "generation" of various things: ** She claims to be a third generation Chris McLean scholar (Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special). ** She is a fourth generation basket weaver (Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2). ** She is a tenth generation slap dancer (Slap Slap Revolution). ** She is a fifth-generation fun-factologist (mentioned on Fresh TV's site). * Sierra appears to have a monstrous strength and is one of the strongest females (and characters in general). She is able to lift the three hundred pound Owen with ease, fight off several baboons easily, attack several sharks at once, and hold up a rope carrying her whole team using only her teeth. * Sierra is the only girl on Team Amazon not to have kissed Duncan unless one counts Izzy who hasn't kissed Duncan either. * Sierra's necklace is revealed to be a locket that has a picture of Cody in it in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. * It was revealed on Total Drama Online that her hair is dyed purple because it is the same color as Cody's bruises, she carries pictures of Cody in her hair, she wears the same pants as Cody's mom, and she has six toes on her left foot. * In Saving Private Leechball, she reveals her favorite of Mike's multiple personalities is Svetlana. References * It is mentioned on her Re:Fresh blogs profile, that Sierra moderates wikis. Gallery Category:Total Drama Characters Category:2000s